Gotta Be Somebody
by MidnightSunRAB
Summary: Inspired by the Nickelback song "Gotta Be Somebody." Weevil loves Rex. Only problem is he dosen't know if Rex feels the same. Better then it sounds.


**Woo hoo! Another Shrimpshipping fanfic!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the lyrics to "Gotta Be Somebody" by Nickelback.**

* * *

**Weevil's POV**

_This time I wonder what it feels like_  
_To find the one in this life, the one we all dream of_  
_But dreams just aren't enough_

I shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and my heart beating so fast I thought it would burst through my chest. I take deep, calming breaths for a few minutes, and then lie back down. I had that dream again. The dream I have been having for the past month or so. It was always the same, or at the very least close to the same. Rex, pushing me onto a bed, straddling me, pinning my hands down, his lips moving against my own, his hands, _God_ his hands, roaming over my body, removing the cloth barriers that prevent the delicious contact of skin against skin…

I groan and bury and face in my pillow as I feel the all too familiar burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. As I relieve myself of the unwelcome, but appreciated, sensation, I can't help but think of Rex, and if we would ever be more than friends. And as I fall asleep a little while later, I wonder what it would feel like to really hold him, to kiss him, to know that he loves me back. After all, you can't blame someone for wanting the person they love to feel the same way, right?

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_  
_I'll know it by the feeling_  
_The moment when we're meeting will play out like a scene_  
_Straight off the silver screen_

I can still remember the first time I saw him. We were in a tournament together, and were the last two duelists in the competition. I had never spoken to or even acknowledged him before our final duel. He only said about six words to me before we were thrown into combat, plus a brief, stiff handshake that I don't think either of us really wanted to do at the time, but was necessary. I don't know why, but as soon as our hands touched, I knew there was something special about him. The way his rugged, yet gentle hand molded perfectly to mine had been momentarily ignored as I studied his features: Dark brown hair that fell past his shoulders and down his back, light brown pants, a long-sleeved green shirt with a tan vest over it, his unique amethyst bangs, and, of course, his red hat that I thought was dorkey at the time, though I now think it looks pretty cute on him. And his eyes. Dark brown in color, like a doe's eyes, and filled with kindness, laughter, and even a little bit of mischief. Over all he had a very childish air about him, not immature childish, but the kind of childlike demeanor that makes him who he is.

Even though I won, Rex never held a grudge, and was perfectly happy coming in second place. After that we started hanging out, and we eventually became friends, best friends actually.

_So I'll be holding my own breath right up 'til the end_  
_Until that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

"Hay, Weev! Wait up!"

My breath caught in my throat as I heard Rex call out to me. I turned around and was greeted with a bright smile and a quick hug. Rex always did that to people he knew well, and I was no acceptation. Not that I really minded of course.

Rex pulled back and looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Your eyes are all bloodshot and you've been acting really weird lately."

"I'm fine, Rex. Just a little tired," I said nonchalantly. He still looked at me kind of funny, though.

"Are you sure?" he said in a very concerned tone.

I smiled a little. It was so nice of him to be worried about me and my wellbeing.

"I'm sure Rex."

He smiled back at me. That's when I knew that even if I never left the Friend Zone, I want to be with him forever.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

My parents would kill me if they knew. Literally kill me. I knew I was gay for as long as I can remember. But all the while, my folks were telling me to hate anyone who is attracted to the same sex since before I could walk. They say they love me, and they say they care, but really, if they knew that one little thing about me, I would be lucky if they kicked me out on Christmas Eve compared to what they are capable of doing.

Rex was the only person who ever really let me be me. He even told me that if I was going to be his friend he didn't want me pretending to be anything I'm not. For the past few years, he's been the only thing keeping my wrist and a blade from contact. He lets me know that I'm not alone, and I never will be. Hell, he even has a Self Appreciation Day as a holiday, marked on his calendar and everything.

_Tonight, out on the street, out in the moonlight_  
_And you know this feels too right_  
_It's just like déjà vu_  
_Me standing here with you_

_So I'll be holding my own breath, could this be the end?_  
_Is it that moment when I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

I hate them.

IhatethemIhatethemIhatethemI hatethemIhatethemIhatethemIh atethemIhatethemIhatethem _I hate them_!

Today is the 21st of July, my birthday, and my parents forgot! Aren't birthdays supposed to be, oh I don't know, remembered!

I know that I'm probably overreacting and all, but I can't believe they forgot. I'm their only child, and it's not like it would kill them to remember a day! I heave a great sigh and continue walking towards Domino City Park. I always go here when I want to relax or think. Nighttime is my favorite, when you can hear the crickets chirping and feel a cool breeze blow through your hair. I lay down and faced the sky, even though there really wasn't much to see, with all the city light extinguishing the stars. I close my eyes and start thinking about Rex. I wonder what he's doing right now, or if he's thinking about me. I hear footsteps coming towards me I reacted immediately, snapping my eyes open, sitting up fast and looking around.

"Happy birthday," I hear a very familiar voice say. I look up and see Rex's hands in front of him with a brightly wrapped box held in them.

"I got you a little something," he said, thrusting the package into my hands and plopping down next to me.

"Well, open it already," he said in a childlike voice. I smile and slowly tare away the paper, planning on torturing him even more, but eventually curiosity got the best of me and I ripped the paper apart. I almost gasp at what I see. The card I had lost to the idiot, Wheeler, in Battle City, my Insect Queen, was before me. I knew it was mine because the corner had a small blood stain on it from when I had gotten beat up pretty bad this one time. Rex must have had to go through a lot of trouble to get this.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously.

I smiled at him. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

He looked seriously relieved by my words. He shifted slightly and even in the dark I could see a light blush on his cheeks. "I, uh, have something else to give you, actually," he said nervously. He leaned close to me and places his lips lightly on mine. I was frozen. All I could think was that he, Rex Raptor, was kissing me. _Me_, of all people. He drew away and was blushing madly. He looked at the ground and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I-I'm sorry. That was uncalled for and I should really get home and-" I cut him off with my lips against his. He was surprised for a moment, and then he relaxed and wrapped his arm around me. I only have on thought before I feel his tough run across my lips:

Best. Birthday. EVER!

_You can't give up, looking for a diamond in the rough_  
_You never know when it shows up_  
_Make sure you're holding on_  
_'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

These tree weeks have been the best of my life. Rex and I got together as an official couple, and I've been enjoying every minute of it. That night in the park he confessed that from the moment he first saw me, he felt something inside of him spark, something come alive within him. He thinks it was love at first sight, a thing I'm all too familiar with.

I feel a pair of strong arms hug me from behind and I tern to see Rex. He laughs quietly and hugged me tighter. I hug him back and feel a surge of emotion foe the taller boy. I pull back slightly and kiss him.

"I love you," I murmur against his lips.

"Love you, too," he whispers back.

I smile and deepen our kiss. He really was the one I had been waiting for forever.

There really had been someone out there for me after all.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Someone to love with my life in their hands_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
